Dragonborn Hall (Classic Skyrim)
This area can be accessed from the 1st and 2nd floor of the Library. On the first floor of this area are several static displays that will appear upon completing either specific quests withing Legacy of the Dragonborn or completing supported quest mods. The hidden entrance to the Hall of Secrets is also on this level. The empty round pedestals are reserved for future display support. The displays on the second level of this area are located along the walkway connected to the stairwell. Most of these displays are for items, weapons and armor from the mod Konahrik's Accoutrements. The displays are listed below as they are arranged in game, from left to right. '1st floor' Alduin Display The Alduin display is located between the 2 sets of staircases going up to the 2nd floor of the Dragonborn Hall, and is in front of the Tomb of the Dragonborn leading to the Hall of Secrets. The display is automatically enabled upon completing the main storyline of the vanilla game. It is a very long questline ending with ' '. The entire questline must be completed for the display to be activated. Skipping quests in any way will prevent it from being enabled automatically. Alternatively, you can enable or disable it manually by activating it in the Museum Storeroom via the hatch in the Armory, without completing the required quests. It is strongly recommended that you do the quests, however, as there are items gained in the questline that have display spots in the museum. Shattered Legacy, Sancre Tor Display Display activates after completing the Sancre Tor portion Of Legacy's main quest Shattered Legacy. Display A quest and item display for the mod . The display activates as soon as the mod is installed. Display A quest and item display for the mod . The display is active as soon as the mod is installed. ' ' Static quest display for , will be available after completing the last quest - "The Path of Transcendance". The display requires completing the ritual and becoming a Lich. List of quests is available on Undeath wiki. Display Static ques display for , will be available after completing que main quest of the mod called "The Fall of Winterhold" in The Midden. ' Display' A static quest display for the mod , that appears after completing Kagrenar in the main quest of Moon and Star. Note that in order for the three extra items in the Upper Gallery to be displayable the is required and has to be installed at game creation. The Moon and Star mod requires a compatibility patch, it is important that both the mod and the patch is loaded at the same time and this should be done before starting Legacy's own main quest: Shattered Legacy, as both mods use certain unique items, one of which is a required item for Shattered Legacy. A Walkthrough is available on: Steam Dorana's Hammer Display A quest and item display for the mod . The display is activated when you have installed the MOD and changes appearance when you finish the mission xx with a good ending. 'Alduin's Wall' After completing the skyrim main quest Alduin's Wall and reaching skyhaven temple the back wall will change it's appearance to resemble the Alduin's wall from the temple. The tomb infront of the wall is the secret entrence to the Hall of Secrets. The tomb works just like the secret entrance to the Thieves guild works. ' Display' An alcove with multiple displays for the items found in . The display will be made available at the start of Wheels of Lull. Not all items are obtainable as some have to be used to get other items. ' Display' A quest and item display for the mod . The item displays are active as soon as the mod is installed. The static quest display will automatically activate after completing the main questline. After retrieving the Gray Cowl, talk to Seviana Umbranox and escort her and Luvien to the Solitude docks to complete the quest. Display A quest and item display for the mod . The display is active as soon as the mod is installed. For the armor displays see the 2nd floor. ' Display' A static quest display for the mod . The diorama activates after completing Wyrmstooth's main quest. The item displays are available as soon as the mod is installed. Moonpath to Elsweyr Display Display activates after completing Moonpath to Elsweyr. '2nd floor' Armor Displays Requires the mod . The mannequins can take either the robed or armored versions. See screenshot for a comparison. In order to be displayable and usable the Cursed armored pieces have to be cleansed using a Abjuration spell. To do this drop an item on the ground and hit it with the spell. Mannequins in order of appearance starting left of Miraak. SPOILER list - How to get all items Show Spoiler *'Akaviri Fireblade of the Guardian (replica):' *'Akaviri Shockblade of the Guardian (replica):' *'Akaviri Frostblade of the Guardian (replica):' * * * * * * * * * Display Display Quest Display Display Display Display Armor Displays Display es:Salón_del_Sangre_de_Dragón Category:Gallery Category:Needs clean-up